


Better Than the Good Porn

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-23
Updated: 2007-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because some things are hotter than even the best porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than the Good Porn

"Did you two start without...oh wow," Rodney's voice trailed off as he paused in the bedroom door. "No seriously...wow."

 

"Hey Rodney," John said, waving a hand.

 

"Oh God, don't wave at me, just keep...you know."

 

"Jerking off?" Ronon supplied the phrase helpfully. Without taking his eyes off John, he leaned back against the footboard and patted the bed next to him. Rodney all but tripped over his own feet as he made his way to the bed.

 

"Yeah, that's...wow."

 

John was propped up against a big pile of pillows at the head of the bed, one hand stroking his slick cock and the other buried between his legs. He looked utterly fantastic--sweaty and disheveled and totally fucking debauched--and Rodney almost wished that his own cock wasn't distracting him so much because this was so much better than even the really good porn.

 

He had a great cock, John did; even before they'd fallen into this relationship, Rodney'd always been amused that such a skinny guy had  
such an impressive package. And now, with John's hand closed around it, it was fucking gorgeous. And while no one could say that John had a great ass, the idea of....

 

"How many fingers?" Rodney said, his voice hoarse.

 

John pulled them out and paused for a moment to drench them in more lube. "Three now," he said, catching his breath and biting his lip as he pushed back in. He started in on his cock again and now it was obvious that he was forcing himself to hold back and keep the pace slow.

 

"You can take more," Ronon said, licking his lips. He opened his mouth and then paused and looked at Rodney. "You're the one who talks...."

 

"You _can_ take more, can't you, John?" Rodney said, not minding one little bit that he was the designated dispenser of dirty talk. "You take Ronon's cock with no problem and you loved it when you took Teyla's fist. I think you need to take my fist next."

 

Rodney held up his hand and John stared at it greedily as Rodney pressed his fingers together the way he would if he were trying to fist John. "Yeah, you like that idea...you'd love riding my hand while I pushed you into Ronon's mouth." John made a soft little noise and his hand sped up, moving almost desperately over his cock.

 

"I think I know what you'd like even more than that, though," he said. "Both of us, both our cocks up your ass."

 

John groaned and Rodney could see the tendons in his arm flex as he shoved his fingers further up his ass, and for a moment Rodney lost his train of thought. Then John opened his eyes and looked at Rodney pleadingly and Ronon reached over and gripped Rodney's hand hard.

 

"You'd lose it, wouldn't you?" Rodney said, clinging to Ronon's hand. "You'd whimper and shake and sweat, but you wouldn't be able to move, you'd just be there, pressed between us with nothing to do but feel both our dicks buried inside you...you could come from it, couldn't you. C'mon, John...think about it. You know you want it."

 

John's "yeahhhhh," was almost unrecognizable as he arched his back and came so hard that one white jet landed on his cheek.

 

"Jesus," Rodney said leaning over John. He dragged his mouth over John's messy cheek and then kissed him hard as John reached up and clung to him. "You're so fucking hot." He felt Ronon's hands dragging his pants and boxers down and then he heard the snap of the cap coming off the lube.

 

"Teyla's going to be sorry...oh fuck...she missed this." Rodney's voice broke as Ronon slid two fingers inside of him.

 

"She won't miss it," Ronon said. "I turned the security cameras on while he was in the shower."

 

"Oh fuck," John said, his voice still shaky. "If I'd known that I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did."

 

"Slut," Rodney said affectionately. And then Ronon was fucking him and he was rubbing against John's slick, warm body and even Rodney McKay couldn't keep talking through that.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my LJ flist for some bulletproof kink prompts because I was worried about my ability to write short, porny fic. And wow, but my flist is an inspiring bunch. *grins* This is for helens78's prompt of "jerking off fic!"


End file.
